


By the Fire

by Cynele



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:03:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5215403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynele/pseuds/Cynele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and Asami relaxing by the fire turns from some innocent teasing to something a bit more steamy. Korrasami Futa!Asami</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> First smut work so it's probably crap but hey I tried. Help and some editing from CanaanAlphardForever, go check her out shes much better than I am. Anyways, thank you for taking the time to read this and leave any comments or criticism, it is much appreciated.

 

Asami wondered how they had ended up in this position. Just a few moments ago she and Korra were relaxing by the fire place in a small hut they found on their getaway to the Spirit World. Now, she found herself being straddled. Korra had suddenly pushed her down after she had started teasing her ears and neck.

Korra had a fire in her eyes and it sent chills down Asami’s spine. Her arms were pinned to her sides between Korra’s strong legs and her own body.

“K-Korra, what are you doing?” she asked.

Korra didn’t respond with words but with a smirk, and leaned down, stopping when their lips barely touched. “Just a little payback is all” she husked softly.

Asami shivered at the timbre of Korra’s voice—she could already feel the growing tension between her thighs. Unable to get away and too aroused to want to, Asami stared at Korra with pleading eyes.

Korra grinned. She knew Asami couldn’t resist her. She moved to Asami’s neck and planted gentle kisses along her pale skin, making her way to one of Asami’s ears, taking the lobe into her mouth and sucking on it for moment before releasing it and returning to face Asami. She met Asami’s gaze, and her once pleading eyes were now burning with desire.

Asami’s arousal grew as Korra toyed with her neck, hitting a breaking point as their eyes met. A small moment of silence and stillness was shared between them before Asami broke and crushed her lips into Korra’s, inciting a hungry and passionate kiss. Asami released a soft moan as she felt Korra invade her mouth, claiming it as her own as she had done many times in the past.

Korra closed her eyes and pulled Asami in closer, intertwining one hand in her hair and the other placed on the ground for support. Their tongues wrestled for control, Korra eventually winning the battle and invading Asami’s mouth. She explored every sensitive spot before retreating.

After a moment of the messy kiss Korra pulled away and gasped for air. She slid to the side and took a seat beside Asami, facing the fire place.

Asami, still drunk from the kiss, watched Korra as she left her lap. Breathing heavily, she looked at Korra in confusion. “Huh?”

Korra glanced back at her. “Hm? I said it was just a  _little_  payback,” she teased with a grin.

Asami knew what Korra was doing, since it was something she had started doing occasionally after they had started dating. Korra would get Asami perfectly in the mood and then just leave Asami there to drown in her arousal, just so that Korra could makeher plead for it.

Asami didn’t particularly like when Korra did this, but she couldn’t say she hated it either. She debated whether or not to give into Korra’s schemes, or to ignore it and play her for the fool. This time the tension between her legs answered for her.

Reluctantly Asami stood up and looked at Korra. “Korra…” she pleaded, eyes lidded with lust, consumed by desire..

Korra heard her name and looked at Asami, grinning at seeing the state she had left Asami in. “Yes?” she cooed.

Asami stared at her not, wanting to say it. She looked down at a very noticeable bulge in her pants, then back towards Korra.

Korra followed Asami’s eyes and swallowed hard. “If you need something you’re gonna have to speak up. I may be the Avatar but I can’t read minds.”

Asami grew annoyed, but finally gave in. “Please…” she murmured

Korra smirked. “Please what?”

Asami’s face flushed deeply. “P-Please don’t make me say it…”

Korra sighed. “Fine," she said. "Only because I love you though.” She got onto her knees and shuffled to Asami, and was met with the bulge that was now so close to her face. Korra’s eyes burned with wanton desire as she looked up at Asami who met her stare.

  
Asami could feel the tension rise as she stared into Korra’s intense eyes. She sucked in a breath, almost panting, her erection screaming, pleading for attention.

Korra brought her hands to the zipper on Asami’s pants, undoing them and letting them fall to the floor. She licked her lips as the erection sprang forward, free of the constraining pants.

Asami gasped as the discomfort of the pants was gone. A low moan escaped her lips when she felt Korra’s breath against her hardness.

Korra breathed heavily, drunk with lust as she wrapped one hand around the throbbing member. She felt Asami shudder as she slowly stroked her. She could feel her twitch and pulse as she teased the hardened flesh.

Asami gasped and moaned at every little touch. It felt like lighting was running through her body every time Korra touched her. She panted, almost collapsing from the overwhelming pleasure.

Korra increased the pace of her hand as she brought her lips to the head, flicking her tongue over the tip and enacting a soft moan from Asami’s supple lips. She worked her tongue a few more times before letting out a ragged breath, wrapping her lips around the tip of Asami’s shaft.

Asami let out a ragged moan as she felt Korra’s mouth around her.  The warmth of Korra’s mouth sent chills up her spine. “Oh god…” she breathed out.

Korra took most of Asami into her mouth, using her hand to pleasure the rest. She coiled her tongue around Asami, tasting the fluid that leaked from the tip. She could feel the warmth growing between her own legs, but elected to ignore it. A thin sheen of sweat covered Korra as she worked over Asami’s shaft, her breaths growing sporadic and her wrist burning from the constant motions, but she didn’t care. All she cared about was making Asami drown in a sea of pleasure, and she grew ever closer to her goal.

Asami could feel every detail of Korra’s tongue as it ran over her. She was close to her release but was unable to say anything; all she could muster was a ragged moan. Her erection began twitching, pleading for release, but Asami held back as much as she could to savor to moment, not wanting it to ever end.

Korra knew Asami was close, since she began twitching violently in her hand and mouth. She worked her mouth faster and increased the pressure of her stroking, wanting Asami’s release, needing it.

Asami panted unable to speak. She was close, so close, she tried to hold out for as long as she could but her body pleaded, yelled for release and finally she couldn’t hold on any longer. She came as waves of her orgasm flooded over her, her eyes squeezed shut.

Korra felt Asami’s member twitch before releasing into her mouth. The liquid was warm and thick and she could barely swallow it all. She held onto Asami legs as she came in long spurts, sure she would drown in it. But then Asami stopped and slumped backwards as her legs gave out. Korra swallowed what she could and let the rest run down her chin and cover her clothed breasts.

Asami fell backwards, landing on her back. She gasped for air, her chest rising and falling quickly. After she had regained her breath and come down from her high she sat up and looked over at Korra. Before she could speak she found herself staring at Korra who was plastered with the thick white substance. Already Asami could feel her erection growing stiff again just from the erotic sight of Korra covered in her juices.

She smirked. Korra could already see Asami growing aroused again. “Like what you see?” she jested

Asami swallowed hard. “Yes…” she husked lust present in her voice. Her eyes were dark and filled with lust as she stared at Korra.

Korra felt butterflies in her stomach. She had seen Asami aroused before but this… this was something she hadn’t seen since their first time together. Feeling her own arousal between her legs she had an idea. She got up and walked over to a small couch opposite of the fireplace. “Come sit over here.” She cooed

Asami watched Korra as she walked to the couch. Hearing what she said she got up a moved to the couch and sat down.

Korra had never done what she was about to do and could feel the heat in her cheeks. After Asami sat down Korra sat down on her lap and placed her hands on Asami’s shoulders. She leaned down and brushed her lips against Asami’s before pulling her into a deep and passionate kiss.

Asami’s breath hitched when she felt Korra brush against her. She wrapped her arms around Korra’s hips and pulled her closer. Feeling Korra’s movements she looked up and met the kiss. Unlike the kiss from earlier this one was slower, more intimate. She could feel her stiffness growing impatient.

Korra deepen the kiss, she slid her tongue into Asami’s mouth. She teased every inch of Asami’s mouth, her teeth grazing against Asami’s lips. She wrapped her arms around Asami’s neck and pulled her closer, running one hand through Asami’s hair.

After a moment Asami broke the kiss. She stared into Korra’s eyes, her breath ragged and her mouth dry. “Korra…” she pleaded.

Korra grinned. The way Asami’s spoke sent chills down her spine. She knew that neither of them could wait any longer. She sat up removing her hands from Asami’s head and placing them at the bottom of her shirt. Slowly she raised her arms taking her shirt with them, and them it to the ground leaving her upper half naked.

Asami watched Korra as she removed her shirt. She licked her lips, wanting to take Korra’s soft buds between them. She could feel her erection twitching, waiting to be enveloped in Korra.

Korra chuckled, knowing what thoughts might be running through Asami’s head. As she got off Asami she gave her a quick peck on the lips. Once she was standing her took a few steps back and looked directly into Asami’s eyes. She slipped her fingers under the bands of her pants and pulled them down, leaving her standing there fully nude.

Asami eyes followed Korra as she up and removed her pants. She took a deep breath, pouring over every detail of Korra’s beauty. Her breath grew heavy and dry, the anticipation becoming annoying more the arousing.

Korra could see the building annoyance in Asami face. Combined with her own desire she stepped forward. “Lie down” she growled.

Asami did as she was told and lied down on the coach. Her erection was becoming painful, wanting, needing Korra.

Korra crawled ontop of Asami and positioned herself above Asami’s throbbing member. She placed her hands on Asami stomach for support and lowered herself onto Asami. A loan ragged moan exited her lips as Asami’s throbbing member sank into her.

Asami’s breath was dry and ragged. She let out a satisfied groan as shewatched as her stiffness disappeared into Korra. She placed her hands on Korra’s hips and thrusted her hips trying to make Korra move.

Feeling the movements beneath her Korra began to rock her hips slowly, each thrust sending sparks through her body. “Oh god…” she breathed out.

Asami sped up, needing more friction, more pleasure. She closed her eyes, the warmth and wetness of Korra almost sending her over the edge already. Holding off her orgasm Asami bit her lower lip, her nails digging into Korra’s thighs.

Korra sped up, her thighs starting to burn but she didn’t care, the feeling of Asami inside her the only thing on her mind. She leaned down and crashed her lips against Asami’s. She brought her hands to Asami’s hair and intertwined her fingers in Asami’s beautiful dark hair.

Asami ran her hands up Korra’s back, her nails leaving red lines all along it. She could feel her release coming, her thrusts began sporadic and lost their rhythm. Her body pleaded, begged for release and finally, she gave in. Her body tensed up as she came, her toe curled and her eyes rolled back, the sparks of pleasure overloading her mind.

Korra could feel Asami’s erection twitching violently inside her. She knew Asami was close and so was she. Feeling Asami fill her she came, waves of pleasure flowed over her, each one more powerful than that next, her body jerked as she came.

After the intense flood of pleasure Asami’s body went limp, her breath ragged and dry.

Once the waves of pleasure had ended Korra collapsed forward onto Asami. Her breathing sporadic and her muscles burning from exhaustion.

“Korra…”

“Hmm?”

“I love you…”

Korra chuckled “I love you too” she breathed as she fell asleep.

 

 

 


End file.
